Lean on Me
by Ariana-tan
Summary: AU, set after "Love, Love, Love". After Blaine proposes to Kurt, Kurt wants to share the good news with his stepbrother. However, he soon learns that Finn is dead. (This will be added onto as more chapters are added.) Warning for intense swearing, controversial themes, possible trigger warnings, and possible sex scenes.
1. Prologue: If I Die Young

Kurt could not believe what had just happened. Blaine. Blaine had proposed to him. After three years. Kurt was so happy, he just couldn't believe it. However, he thought back on the entire proposal number, and he realized that some people were missing. Now, Puck was almost understandable… But where had Finn been?

Biting his lip, Kurt pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and shot a quick text to Finn. **Hey, where've you been? Blaine proposed to me. (smiley face)** Then he slid the phone back into his pocket to head downstairs to the party that his parents were throwing him.

While it would be rude to check his phone during the party (especially since he was hanging off of Blaine's arm and smiling and laughing with all his friends, even Rachel and Santana), he couldn't help but feel worried. Finn sometimes forgot to check his phone, but surely Blaine would have wanted Kurt's stepbrother to come and help him with the proposal… And it wasn't like Finn to shirk a responsibility like that.

After the party had wrapped up, Kurt headed upstairs to his old bedroom, as the party had been thrown at his house, with Carole and Burt hosting. Lying down on the bed, he pulled his phone out again. Finn still hadn't read the text… Not entirely sure why his stomach seemed to be cramping with an uneasy feeling, he tried texting Puck. **Hi, Noah. Have you heard from Finn recently?**

Almost immediately, Puck responded. **No, dude. He said he was going back to Lima to help B with something. Any big news to tell me?**

Kurt smiled at the engagement ring safely nestled on his left ring finger before responding. **Yep. B proposed to me today. That's why I texted. Finn wasn't here; I was worried.**

After a moment, Puck responded. **That's weird. Finn told me he was going back home to help with the proposal. Wonder what happened?**

Kurt's stomach really, really hurt now. **What do you mean? What do you think happened?**

Puck responded quickly. **I'm sure it's nothing, Kurt. He's probably just playing a video game marathon and got too wrapped up in it to check a clock. Or he could have forgotten.**

Kurt responded angrily. **No. He wouldn't have forgotten something this important.**

Puck answered back almost immediately. **I'm sure you're right, but I'm just going to check on his dorm room just in case.**

Kurt breathed through the cramp as well as he could, his phone resting on his belly as he waited for Puck's response. Though not the praying type, he hoped beyond all reason that Puck would respond with a simple, "He's here; he was studying," or some inane reason like that. After about ten minutes, the phone started buzzing.

Kurt looked at the caller ID before answering the call; it was Puck. The second he put it up to his ear, Kurt could hear muffled sobbing on the other end. "Noah? Noah, what's going on? Tell me what's wrong." He felt almost physically sick.

"H-he's dead. I'm so sorry, Kurt!" Puck responded through the sobs.

Kurt rubbed his stomach gently. "Who's dead?" After a minute of sobs, Kurt was starting to get a little frustrated. "Noah. I need you to tell me who's dead."

The word that Puck said stopped Kurt's heart cold. "Finn. Finn is dead."

Kurt's phone crashed onto the floor, but it didn't break (thank you, Autobox). He ran into the nearest bathroom and threw up, unable to take the pain anymore, before he started crying.

Blaine had been downstairs during this entire exchange; Kurt had said he needed to go lie down for a bit because he wasn't feeling well. However, when he heard the vomiting, he ran upstairs and into the bathroom where Kurt was throwing up and crying. He quickly put his arms around his fiancé and kissed his hair, trying to calm him down.

When Kurt seemed rational enough to function, Blaine stroked his hair and asked, "What's wrong, Kurt? Why are you crying?"

Kurt just shook his head, crying even harder, and wrapped his arms around Blaine. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back gently and kissed the top of his head, unwilling to put him through any more distress at that moment.

Finally, Kurt seemed to have calmed down enough to speak. With a few hiccups, Kurt explained the situation. "I-I was wondering why F-Finn hadn't come back to Lima for the p-proposal earlier today. I asked Puck where he was, thinking maybe they had finals or something this week. But when Puck answered his phone, he said … he said that he hadn't seen Finn in a few days, and that he thought Finn was at home with us. So he went to go check Finn's room. So … so he did, and … and…" And here Kurt again burst into hysterical tears.

Although Kurt was unable to continue the story, Blaine was smart enough to be able to figure out the most likely event that had occurred. He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, trying to stay calm. "I am so sorry, Kurt." He pressed another kiss to the top of Kurt's head.

Suddenly, Kurt felt very angry, and he pushed Blaine away. "Stop treating me like I'm a damn child, Blaine Devon Anderson! I'm not a little kid, or a fucking dog that can be soothed with silly caresses or kind but meaningless apologies! He is the second family member that I've lost! I almost lost my dad last year, I lost my mom when I was friggin' 8 years old, and now I've lost the only brother I've ever known!" Taking a deep breath, he continued slightly more calmly, though his voice was still wavering with unshed tears. "I think I'd like to be left alone for a bit, Blaine. I-I need to think of what to tell the others. Is everyone still downstairs?"

Blaine thought for a moment before standing up and stretching. "I think so. Your dad and Carole definitely are, and I think Rachel and – oh, God."

"What?" Kurt asked, still somewhat irritated.

"Someone has to tell Rachel, too. She and Carole should probably be the first to know…"

Kurt stood up as well, going over to the sink to wash the taste of vomit from his mouth. "Fine. Bring them and my dad up here, and we can tell them privately. Then, could you please tell the others later? I … I don't know how many times I can break the news to people without crying and completely ruining this outfit." He smiled slightly, though he was a bit ashamed to be smiling so soon after finding out about his stepbrother's death.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder lightly. "Of course. I'll tell them once we're done up here, okay?" He pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek, then ran downstairs to get Carole, Rachel, and Burt. While he was, of course, happy to have proposed to Kurt and that Kurt had accepted said proposal, he couldn't help but feel really upset at having lost the chance to have a brother-in-law. And, of course, he never would have expected to be the one to have to break the news to said brother-in-law's family and girlfriend. Just outside the kitchen where everyone was gathered, he took a deep breath and walked in, saying, "Carole, Burt, and Rachel, could you please come upstairs for a minute? Kurt has something … something he needs to tell you."

**I'm really, really, really sorry for any OOC moments; I was trying to deal with the situation as in-character as possible and yet still have the events of the story make sense. This is, of course, the prolog, with the first chapter to follow once I've written it. Each chapter, including this one, will be named after a song, as will the story as a whole. Thank you for your feedback. Also, please note that this story is published on two sites, both and ArchiveOfOurOwn, possibly under different names, so please don't think that I am plagiarizing off myself.**


	2. Chapter 1: I Should Tell You

Once Blaine was gone, Kurt took a shaky breath and dried his face with a facecloth by the sink, then went back to his room and sat down on the bed. After a few minutes, he heard four pairs of feet coming up the stairs – Blaine must have decided to show them where he was. He heard the door down the hall, to the bathroom, creak open, which of course made everyone fairly nervous, especially since he wasn't there anymore.

Finally, the four pairs of feet came to outside his room, and there was a soft knock on the door. "Kurt, are you in here?" Blaine asked quietly before poking his head in. Then he turned back and said something to the others, and they all filed in.

Kurt took another breath, and Carole and Rachel sat on either side of him. Carole took one hand in his. "What is it, sweetie?" She rested one hand on his forehead. "You don't look well, and I think you have a fever…"

Blaine took the opportunity to say, "I found him throwing up, but I thought it was just from what he had heard over the phone."  
Carole looked even more concerned. "Kurt, honey, what happened? Is something wrong?"

Kurt suddenly couldn't breathe. He thought he might be sick again; he vaguely heard someone calling his name over the rush of blood in his ears. He couldn't help it; he started crying. He felt someone wrapping him up in a hug; he thought it was Blaine, but it could have been Carole or Rachel.

After a few minutes, Kurt relaxed, asleep but still feverish in Carole's arms. Rachel was the first to find her voice. "W-what happened? Kurt was shaking so hard; was it a seizure? I've-I've never seen something like that b-before."

Carole looked at the girl that his son was so enamored with and said, "Kurt will be fine; he was just having a panic attack." She turned to Blaine. "Do you know why he was so upset? Kurt's so strong, it must have taken something really, really bad to upset him so much."

Blaine gulped nervously. "I do know. When … when Finn never showed up for my big proposal today, I knew something was wrong. Kurt didn't really notice at first, but during the party he texted Finn, asked him where he was. Finn … never responded." Another lump was starting to close his throat, but he kept speaking anyway. "After the party was over, Kurt didn't feel that well, so he came up here to lie down for a bit. He texted Puck and asked him if he knew where Finn was. Puck said that he thought Finn had come home, and then left to go check on him. Puck … Puck called about ten minutes ago. That's all I really know for sure, but soon after is when I heard Kurt being sick, so I came up to check on him. When he got to this part of the story, he started crying, so … I have a pretty good idea what happened. At first, all he could say was, 'He's dead.'"

Rachel stiffened. "What? No, no, that can't be right." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed speed-dial 2. After a minute or so of holding it up to her ear, she pulled it away. "He's – he's not answering. I'm … I'm going to call Puck. I'm sure he's just … just studying or something." Although her hands were shaking, she eventually found Puck's number saved in her phone and called it.

The longer the two were talking, the more hysterical Rachel grew. Eventually she ended the call and threw herself sobbing into Blaine's arms. After a minute, she grew coherent enough to tell Burt and Carole, "K-Kurt was right. He's … he's gone!" She pulled herself roughly from Blaine's arms and ran downstairs. A few moments later, there was the slam of the front door, followed by a car revving in the driveway.

Blaine looked from Burt to Carole to Kurt. Carole still seemed to have not fully realized what was going on; she was staring off into the distance, in the general direction of Kurt's dresser, but tears were starting to gather in her eyes. Burt was standing in a corner, clenching his fists and relaxing as if not entirely sure what to do. Kurt had somehow fallen asleep, though he was still sniffling. Blaine cleared his throat; Carole looked up at him, blinking slowly as if coming out of a dream. "I'm … um, I'm just going to go down and explain to the others what's going on, and I'll help clean up. Should I … should I stay here until Kurt wakes up?" Carole nodded slightly before going back to staring into the distance and lightly stroking her stepson's hair.

Blaine took a deep breath to steady himself before heading out of the room and closing the door quietly behind him, to give the family some private time. Then he headed downstairs into the kitchen, where almost everyone was looking to him for information. Mercedes was the first to step forward. "Alright, Blaine, what's going on? Rachel just tore through here, not a word to anyone, but she looked like someone had just told her Barbra Streisand was a figment of her imagination."

Blaine looked from one glee club member to another; the only two (besides Finn and Puck) who hadn't come back for this were Quinn and Brittany, who couldn't afford to take time off from school because of exams. When he finally spoke, he kept his voice as steady as he could. "We have just found out that one of the first members of Glee has died. We don't know all the details yet, but it's happened quite recently. Rachel, Kurt, Burt, and Carole just found out, which is why Rachel is so upset. Kurt, Burt, and Carole are upstairs." He kept his mouth in a tight line, trying to keep himself from breaking down, while all the others did just that, even the new freshman/sophomore members who barely knew Finn.

After a few minutes of hugging and sobbing, Jake looked at Blaine over the top of Marley's head; Marley had been hugging him for the past several minutes and had refused to let go, instead opting to sob into his muscular chest while he hugged her close. "What … what can we do to help?"

Blaine looked back at Jake. "I think … the best thing we can do is help plan the funeral. Somebody," here he looked at Tina, Artie, Mike, and the other older members, "needs to contact Quinn and Brittany; we all need to be together during this time. Today's Thursday, so we should have it on Sunday at the latest. This will give everyone enough time to get back to school before classes on Monday. Until then, we grieve the loss of one of our own. Tomorrow maybe we could all wear red T-shirts and blue jeans. While I wasn't here yet, I remember Kurt telling me that F – _his_ first group number was 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey, and that they were wearing red T-shirts and blue jeans as costumes."

Kitty blinked back tears before disentangling herself from Unique and Ryder. "How the hell are you so calm about this? Didn't you care about him at all? I mean, I'm a stone-cold bitch if what everyone's always telling me is true, and I'm a completely emotional wreck."

Blaine snapped back, "Because I'm used to having to control my emotions, okay?! Sadness was seen as a form of weakness in my family, and I don't appreciate other people telling me how to act in this type of situation! I did care about Finn. I was looking forward to him being the best man at Kurt's and my wedding, and I would have loved to have him as a brother-in-law!"

Sam rested a hand on Blaine's shoulder and glared at Kitty. "Emotions are just … running really high right now. What we all need to do is just all calm down a little. Finn would not have wanted us to all be jumping down each other's throats like this!"

A few of the older members, and Marley, decided to stay around and help clean up, but most of the younger members – even Joe and Sugar – left soon after, citing various excuses, but it was obvious that they didn't feel they had the right to intrude on the old friends' grieving process, either. Once the party had been cleaned up, the graduates, Artie, Tina, Blaine, and Sam sat down in the living room to just talk about their memories of Finn.

**I'm going to cut it off here, because if I keep going it's going to be another 1500 words. The next chapter will, I promise, be uploaded sooner than this one. I didn't particularly like how the beginning of this turned out, but after going through about 15 possible openings, this one is the one I chose (obviously). I hope you enjoyed.**

**Oh, and by the way, DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Also, I do not feel like the grief of newer fans of the show is any less than that of those who've been watching from the beginning; I just wasn't really sure how to incorporate the younger characters, Joe, or Sugar into this next part which will be uploaded at some point, probably this weekend.**


	3. Chapter 1, Part 2: I'll Cover You

**Sorry, this took me a lot longer than I thought it would; NaNoWriMo is pretty much kicking my butt right now… Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter of "Lean on Me", which is a continuation of the previous chapter. Also, as always, I do not own anything used in this story. (Also, some of the ideas for this dialog are actually taken from "The Quarterback" – fair warning.)**

Surprisingly, Santana was the first to speak. "Even though I was pretty much a bitch to him, he definitely cared about me. I … I was his first; I took his virginity our sophomore year, during Madonna week. He kept asking me if I was alright," she sniffled here, "and I even made him get me food afterward. Even though he was freakishly tall, he was a good person. I'm pretty upset to think that I'll never see his dopey smile again."

Sam put an arm around Santana and handed her a tissue. "I'll admit I didn't know Finn as well as some of you; I've only known him for a few years, while I'm sure most of you have at least seen him around town before that. But he was a great quarterback, and I loved working with him on the football team and Glee." He looked away from the others, blinking slowly.

Mercedes took a shaky breath. "As bad as it is for us, imagine how hard it must be for Kurt…" She turned to Blaine. "And it must be difficult for you, too, Blaine. I know that you and Finn were pretty good friends, once Finn stopped thinking you were trying to take over the club." She looked from one person to the next. "Has … has anyone told Mr. Shue yet? I think he should be here with us."

Everyone looked at each other; finally Tina spoke up. "I'll call him, but I don't know how long it'll take him to get here." She dialed Mr. Shuester's number and waited for him to pick up as she walked away from the group so she could hear better and not disturb the others.

Artie pulled out his phone as well. "I'm going to tell Brittany. Who wants to tell Quinn?"

Mercedes looked around for a second before sighing; Santana, the only one present likely to have a current number for Quinn, was still crying hysterically into her tissue and would be of no help whatsoever. "I guess I'll do it, if no one else wants to. I hope she hasn't changed her number; I only have her number from sophomore year, and she might have changed it since then."

While the others were distracted with either consoling each other or telling the other members what had happened, Blaine took the opportunity to head upstairs and stay with Kurt for a bit. Neither Burt nor Carole was in the room, but Kurt did have a cold washcloth on his forehead and seemed to be breathing more easily than he had been before. He was also still fast asleep, but he must have heard the footsteps coming up the stairs because when Blaine entered the room, his eyes fluttered open.

Kurt looked sleepily up at his fiancé. "I … I've had the worst nightmare ever. You proposed to me and Finn wasn't here and Puck told us that he had died." At Blaine's expression, Kurt paused. "It's not true, is it, Blaine? Please, just send Finn up here so I can see for myself that he's alright."

Kurt looked so upset, so hopeful, that it physically hurt Blaine to tell him the truth. "Kurt … Kurt, honey, that wasn't a nightmare." Seeing that Kurt was about to start crying again, Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed and helped to pull Kurt into his arms, rubbing his back and making comforting shushing sounds. "Shush, it's alright, baby. You have to calm down or you're going to be sick again, sweetheart. You're really sick, and this is just making it worse." He pressed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head and held him there, closing his eyes to keep his own tears from falling.

~~( )~~

Quinn picked up her textbooks and put them into her backpack, slinging it onto her shoulder and walking out of the classroom with her friend Kylie. "Good luck on your chemistry exam," she called over her shoulder to the other girl as she headed back to her dorm; the economics class was her last class of the day on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and after the week she had had so far she just wanted to go back to her room and rest before heading to the dining hall for dinner.

She had just gotten to her door when she heard the ringtone of her phone – she always left her cell in her room rather than risk having it to go off during class. She fumbled with her keys briefly before finding the right one and unlocking her door. By the time she found her phone (it had fallen under the bed at some point during the day), the call had gone to voicemail. She pressed the voicemail button and saw that she had five voicemails from that day alone; someone must have been trying to reach her for quite a while now. Biting her lip, she listened to voicemail after voicemail of Mercedes begging her to please call her back as soon as possible.

After finally listening to all of the voicemails, Quinn found Mercedes' number in her contacts and called it.

~~( )~~

Tears still streaming down her face, Rachel finally made it safely to her driveway at home. Looking up, she saw that both her fathers' cars were there. She felt physically sick at the thought; she and Finn were supposed to be getting married and live happily ever after with their 2.5 children, and she thought the universe was being terribly unfair about the whole thing.

After calming herself down a little, she got out of her car and walked slowly into the house. Leroy Berry looked up from the stack of bills he was rifling through and smiled at his daughter. "Hi, honey. How was your day?" He stood up and kissed the side of Rachel's head, smiling down at her again.

Rachel tried to smile a little, but failed miserably. "It's horrible, Daddy, just horrible."

Hiram apparently decided the exact wrong time to enter the room, running over to Rachel and looking into her face. "What's wrong, Rachela? Are you hurt? What's wrong? Is it Finn? Did he do something?"

Rachel shook her head, sniffling quietly. "No, Papa, h-he didn't do anything." Her face crumbled and she burst into fresh tears again. Although it was a little hard to hear, the two fathers could distinctly hear the words, "He's dead," coming from their daughter's mouth, and their hearts sank.

Hiram and Leroy hugged Rachel quietly, trying to reassure her, for a few minutes before breaking apart slowly. Hiram made hot chocolate, and Leroy sent Rachel up to her bed to change into more comfortable clothes. A few minutes later, Leroy came up to her room with the hot chocolate, giving it to her with a hug and a promise that it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Rachel thanked her father, sipped the hot chocolate for a few minutes, and curled into a ball, afraid to go to sleep.

~~( )~~

At a little before midnight, Carole looked up at the clock. After the New Directions and graduates had left, Carole had come back downstairs and had been sitting in the same position for several hours. She stood a little stiffly and went up to check on Kurt.

Opening the creaky door as quietly as she could, the site she saw made her heavy heart lift just the slightest bit. Kurt had once again fallen asleep, his head on Blaine's shoulder, and Blaine was also now lying down, fast asleep. Smiling faintly, Carole pulled a blanket over both of them and pressed a kiss to her stepson's forehead. She then left and got into bed beside her husband. She didn't think either of them slept a wink the entire night.

**And here you have another emotionally charged chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the choppiness; I was experimenting with various points-of-view, and I'm not 100% sure that I succeeded. If I didn't, I again sincerely apologize.**


	4. Chapter 2: Family Portrait

**I must have been super-motivated this week… Anyway, here's the next chapter, with a slight time skip. Also, please note that Francey Anderson is not my character. She belongs to the wonderful Keitorin Asthore right here on this site (please go check out her works; they're great). Also, I don't know what constitutes as a trigger warning, so I'm just going to put a general warning: domestic abuse in this chapter… I'm also using Keitorin's theory that Cooper is actually Blaine's stepbrother, but I made them matrilineally related. I'm also going to use the names Lila and Daniel for the parents' names so I don't have to keep saying either "Mr. Anderson" and "Mrs. Anderson" or "Blaine's mom" and "Blaine's dad". Anywho, hope you enjoy.**

This school day was one of the hardest Blaine had ever experienced. Even transferring to Dalton in the middle of his freshman year, and then having to repeat that entire year over again, hadn't been as bad as this. Principal Sue had told the entire student body, and a bunch of people had been coming up to random members of the Glee Club to offer their condolences or ask questions about how it had happened.

After leaving AP English, Blaine went to his locker one last time to pick up the textbooks he'd need for homework that weekend, if he even had time to do it. That morning he had woken up snuggled next to Kurt, who had felt a little cooler than the night before; he had come down for breakfast and left Kurt where he was. Breakfast had been a silent affair, and then Blaine had headed back upstairs to borrow something from Kurt's wardrobe to wear to school that day. Kurt had woken up in time to say goodbye to Blaine, and then he had come to school.

Soon after everyone had arrived at school, Sue had made the announcement that all extracurricular activities, including glee club, had been canceled for the day out of respect, but most of the Glee Club members were staying behind anyway. Blaine just didn't think he could handle it, so he was just going to go straight home, regardless of the shitstorm that was destined to take place given that he hadn't checked in with his parents in over twenty-four hours.

Blaine sighed, grabbed his backpack without even bothering to put any books in it, and headed to his car. He made the 45-minute drive back home easily enough, but he was surprised to see not only his mother's car, but two more in the driveway as well, neither of which were his father's. He killed the engine and took the keys out of the ignition before heading into the house, where he was immediately attacked by a huge hug.

Looking into his sister's bright, teary hazel eyes, he said, "Hi, Francey. Um, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be at school?"

Cooper walked into the room behind his younger half-sister at a slower pace. "The better question is, where have you been?"

"Coop? I thought you were shooting that big commercial, in LA." Blaine was even more confused. Sure, he hadn't checked in with his parents, but surely it wasn't such a big concern that they had called in his older sister and their half-brother home from California…

Lila followed Cooper into the room. "We were worried sick about you, Blainey." She hugged her youngest son close. "When you didn't come home last night, I called all your friends that I could think of from Dalton. I even tried calling Kurt, but he never answered… Finally I tried your friend Sam, and he told me what had happened to your friend. Wasn't he Kurt's stepbrother?"

Blaine nodded, sniffling slightly. "Yeah, Kurt's dad married Finn's mom right before Kurt transferred to Dalton…"

Francey, always pretty good at reading her baby brother's emotional state, put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, duckie. Poor Kurt… And wasn't Finn dating that annoyingly perky brunette that's always getting solos at competitions?"

Blaine frowned. "Her name is Rachel… But yes, they are … _were_ together, I think, at the time of his death. She seemed pretty broken up about it." He looked earnestly at his mother. "Mama, can I please just go up to my room for a bit?"

Lila was clearly about to say yes when there was a slam of another car door. She looked frightened for a moment before ushering all three of her children upstairs. Each of the Anderson children knew this routine; Daniel Anderson had probably gotten drunk again and would be taking it out on whoever happened to be in sight. The last time he had gotten this drunk had actually been right after Blaine's eye surgery, when Blaine had still been in the hospital. That time, Lila had come to visit Blaine the next day, alone, with bruises up and down her arms. That had been far from the first time Daniel had done something like this, but it had been definitely the worst. They just hoped that this time wouldn't be any worse.

Blaine kept quiet in his room; if he pretended he didn't exist, then maybe his father wouldn't come looking for him. Daniel Anderson also hadn't approved of his son being gay; Blaine had come out to both his parents his first freshman year, and things had not been pretty. Daniel had come home drunk every night for almost two weeks straight, destroying everything in sight and occasionally hitting either Blaine or whoever was "foolish" enough to try to protect him. He never hit hard enough to leave more than bruises, but it still hurt for a few days afterwards. That was one of the reasons Blaine had joined "fight club" upon entering Dalton, so he could learn to protect himself and his mother from his father.

Blaine knew rationally that it wasn't entirely his fault, but he couldn't help but notice that his father had never done anything like this until after he, Blaine, had come out. He supposed that, since Cooper was bigger and stronger, he could have helped, too, but Cooper was more concerned about keeping his face looking pretty for the cameras than what was going on at home; Cooper was rarely home for more than a few days a year, and so rarely had to put up with this sort of thing.

Blaine lay back on the bed, waiting for the sounds of his father's footsteps coming up the stairs. Daniel must have found out about the proposal, and gotten pissed drunk. Blaine knew what was coming. He just had to be ready for it.

**So that's the end of that chapter. I know, super emotionally charged, as well as lots and lots of backstory. I promise this will be further explored at a later point. Hope you enjoyed! Also, I know, nasty author, leaving on a cliffhanger like that. Promise to update soon (but probably not as soon as this update.)**


End file.
